Really Real Fake I love you's
by the girl who hates mondays
Summary: A little aftermath of the finale.. Olicity all the way!


**_Hey guys! just a little one shot!... I think... I have some cute ideas for Olicity since Oliver's "homeless and jobless" he should move in with Felicity right? Oh and quick question, Felicity is approximately 23-24 right? and she graduated in 09 so she graduated college when she should be graduating high school? She is one smart cookie_**

* * *

_Barry couldn't walk. His legs and arm were trapped in a mechanical machine "Felicity save yourself". She went outside to get help, but Sara became a zombie Following everyone around and trying to eat them "Felicity, go away before I eat you." She ran to Layla and Diggle "Go away Felicity" Babies poured on top of them until they were a mountain of babies all the babies looked at her and said "Go away Felicity, we don't want you here". She ran inside where she found Oliver making out with Laurel, they stopped and looked at her "what do you want?" Laurel sneered "Oliver.. I thought you loved me?" "How could I ever love you? Your just my IT girl" "But you said it" "It was all part of the plan, I could never love you, Felicity" Everyone she'd seen filled the room, "Who would ever love you?" "Go away, no one wants you here" they all chanted "No one likes you, so go away Felicity" Her name came off his tongue and echoed in her mind. Soon Oliver's face was all she could see._

Felicity screamed and jumped from the spot where Oliver had been hovering over her. He winced "Are you alright Felicity?" realization came to her that she wasn't in a dream anymore "Uh yeah , peachy" she mumbled the last part as she got back into her bed. Oliver moved so he wasn't hovering over her, but sitting beside her.

She looked at him confused "Why are you here at-" she looked over at the clock "Two o'clock in the morning"

"I came over to check on you-your wound"

"Really? Because it's fine, or at least that's what three of Amanda's doctor goons said"

"They could have been wrong"

"I think they would do their job accurately after you threatened to arrow them, besides, it's been over a week, it's almost gone" He got up and paced in front of the bed

"Oliver" Felicity called lightly, but he still paced.

"Oliver" She called again, this time in a singing voice, he didn't answer.

She crawled to the end of the bed , standing on her knees, she grabbed his shoulders "Oliver" she said this time with a bit of force.

He snapped out of his trance, "Yes, Felicity?"

"Why are you walking around my house at two in the morning without any pants on?" she asked, hands still on his shoulders

He glanced down at his boxers and back up at her.

"I was staying with Digg... but since he and Layla found out about the baby... it hasn't been a place of rest" Felicity snickered

"So you thought here would be better?"

Oliver nodded

"Well it isn't" she said slyly "I'm a party animal" her arms wrapped around his neck

Oliver smirked "You can't have more than one glass of wine without getting tipsy" his face getting closer to hers

"You don't always need always need alcohol to have fun" she whispered, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

Oliver closed the distance between them, their lips, their bodies; everything was together and moving in sync.

Oliver gently laid them on the bed. You can guess what happened next.

* * *

It was the best night Felicity had ever had, dreams came true and were even better than imagined. Yet, she still couldn't shake this nagging thought. It came from her dream-no nightmare, that she had the night before. What if all the magic and love she felt when he said he loved her, what if it was all fake? All part of the plan? And last night she pushed herself on him in search of the answer and only found an amazing night in bed. She could ask him about it, but he might give her the answer that he did so long ago

_ "__Because of the life I lead, I can't be with someone I could truly care about"_

Did that mean they just did what they did and it meant nothing? It meant something to her. It wasn't her first time, but it was her first time in a long time. She promised herself that she wouldn't be like her mom. Felicity Smoak would only spend the night with a boy if it was guaranteed love. She didn't know if he loved her, she could have just ruined her friendship.

Feeling him shift on the bed, she stopped starring at a spot on the wall and looked at him. He was still sleeping. She wanted to wake him so he could answer her questions and at the same time she never wanted her questions answered. She gently lifted his arm from her middle. She had never seen him so peaceful. Quickly but quietly the blonde got out of the bed and into the shower. It was always her private little getaway, perfect for sorting out problems.

The hot water running over her skin felt wonderful, like it melted away her problems. But it didn't. Felicity feared after getting so close to Oliver that he would go away, like everyone else. That's what that dream meant, everyone had left her, once again she was alone. It was like when her dad left and her mom had to work every minute she wasn't sleeping, she was alone. All she had were broken electronics to keep her company.

Would it go back to that? Barry had come and gone. Sara was a good friend but she left too. Diggle was starting a family, who knew how often he'd be around. Laurel would probably be around more, but that might not be a good thing. She didn't have anything against the woman. However, given the history between Laurel and Oliver… What if Oliver left? Could she go back to being a boring IT girl? Could she handle the fact that Oliver might not actually want to be with her? Why was this shower not working?

Felicity turned off the steamy water and got out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Sneaking back into the bedroom she saw Oliver wasn't in the bed. Tears reached her eyes and pain filled her heart. She slumped against the closet door. The pain intensified but the tears wouldn't spill, couldn't spill, her heart cried enough for them both.

"Felicity?"

Oliver stood in the doorway, jeans but no shirt and a very concerned face. His eyes caught hold of her and in seconds she was being held in his arms. He sat on the bed, her in his lap, face against his chest. Oliver knew there had been something wrong the night before. He hadn't got the chance to ask with the way things had gone, but now he wished he would have. Sobs racked Felicity's body. The woman he loved was in a dispirit time of need and he didn't know what to do.

Felicity's cries died down, she didn't cry very often, only when she was scared or had a lot of pent up emotions did she cry. Truthfully, it was both. She was scared of losing Oliver, scared of losing everyone. What about what Slade said, Oliver liked strong women… That wasn't little ol' Felicity.

"I'm sorry"

Oliver looked down at her, "Sorry for what?"

"I'm not as strong as Sara or Laurel, or as pretty as them. I can't handle off and on relationships or really real fake "I love you's" and I don't want our friendship messed up, but I love you and we did this" she motioned to the bed " and I don't-" Olivers mouth landed on hers

They parted with just enough room to breathe "I love you Felicity, for real, don't ever be sorry for not being like someone else, because I don't want anyone else."

Bye love you! maybe i'll add some fluffys for more chapters maybe not... Again, this is a real one I LOVE YOU!


End file.
